ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat episodes
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series created by Chris Reccardi, Lynne Naylor, and Julian Reilly, and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was premiered on November 13, 2008 through July 17, 2014, with 6 seasons and TBA episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2008-2009) #The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day (22-minutes premiere) (November 13, 2008) - Foxy and Pounce will defeat Peppy Lion and his henchman, Jaguar after stealing the lost jewels and the All-Seeing Eye. #Lion Crazy / The Fox, the Cat and the Pigeon (November 20, 2008) - Foxy and Pounce are baking sour apple pies to make Peppy Lion feel dizzy like an apple cider. / Killon the Pigeon is trying to steal Foxy and Pounce's pet chicks. #Gold Catchers / Downtown Duo (November 27, 2008) - Foxy and Pounce will save the money from Dollar Rhino. / Foxy and Pounce are going to the downtown before Giant Gorilla taking over. #Happy Go Mousey / Bearable Nightmares (December 4, 2008) - Foxy and Pounce are going to save their lunch from the evil mice, Salt and Pepper. / Dr. Bear is giving Foxy some bad dreams after making Nightmare Machine. #Snake Trap / Milk for Two (December 11, 2008) - Foxy and Pounce are going to make traps for Dr. Hiss the Snake. He's trying to find the duo's golden stone. / Peppy Lion plans steal all the cows in Secret Oaks to replace their milk with goat milk. It's up to Foxy and Pounce to stop him. #Birthday Fox / Candy Wolf (December 18, 2008) - Foxy is having a good birthday party with Pounce and her crew. But, Giant Gorilla will come over the party. / Major Mooch wants a new candy bar. Foxy and Pounce are going to Candy Factory to save the candy from Sweettooth Wolf. #The Real Collie Dogheart / Robot Rampage (December 25, 2008) - Foxy discovers her alter ego Collie Dogheart is a real character. / Peppy and Jaguar are building robots which resemble Foxy and Pounce. The duo are going to play with robots as toys and then, their enemies trying to destroy them. Foxy and Pounce will fight Peppy, Jaguar and robot themselves. #Heroes Don't Cry / Feather Finders (January 1, 2009) - Dr. Bear is making a crying potion from waterworks of sad people. Foxy is drinking a juice and then she starts to cry. Pounce will take care of her and stop Dr. Bear from making crying potions. / Foxy and Pounce will rescue colorful birds from Killon. Major Mooch is looking at flamingos, penguins and wild birds at the zoo. Foxy thinks colorful birds are come from Tweet Tweet Palace (where the ordinary birds live). #Agents at the Amusement Park / Sick as a Fox (January 8, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to the carnival with Collie. But, Major Mooch wants the trio to be good and have fun. / Peppy is using sneezy flowers to make people feel sick. Foxy is buying some flowers to Master HQ. She smells sneezy flowers and begin to sneeze. Pounce and Nurse Hen are helping Foxy to make her feel better and defeat Peppy. She can use sneezy flowers to fight with him. #Bubblegum Bingo / The Game of Fox, Cat and Mouse (January 15, 2009) - Sweettooth Wolf is trying to steal Foxy and Pounce's favorite bubblegum. They have to use bubblegum as their new gadget. / Foxy, Pounce, Salt and Pepper are going to Master HQ Stadium. #Concert Chaos / Piggy Bank Peril (January 22, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to the concert before Dr. Hiss coming over. / Dollar Rhino is trying to steal Foxy and Pounce's favorite piggy bank. #The Big French Cheese / Bad Hair Day (January 29, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce will rescue Major Mooch's favorite French cheese from Salt and Pepper. / Foxy gets a bad hair day after she's waking up in the morning. Season 2 (2009-2010) #Playtime at Collie's / New Sword (Feburary 5, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to visit Collie in her house. But, they need to show her how to play games and activities. / Major Mooch wants Foxy to turn Pounce into a sword. She will fight with Peppy and Jaguar before her sidekick turns back into feline himself. #Foxes and Bananas / Fan Club (Feburary 12, 2009) - Giant is going to steal Foxy and Pounce's bananas. They can use fruits as their own items to defeat Giant. / Foxy gets her own very fan club. But, Pounce wants her to accept the guests. #Vampire Trouble / Pirate Weasels and Bees (Feburary 19, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce will investigate the haunted house and battle against vampire bats. / The Ultimate Solvers are going on a pirate ship with pirate weasels and bees. #The Lost Lollipop / Birdcage Capers (February 26, 2009) - Sweettooth plans to steal the special lollipop from the little girl mouse. It's up to Foxy and Pounce to protect the little girl mouse, defeat Sweettooth and save her special lollipop. / Foxy and Pounce are trying to rescue canaries from Killon. #Honey Hunters / Sly Racer (March 5, 2009) - Dr. Bear steals the honey from the bee hive as his favorite food. But, Foxy and Pounce want to follow the bees and save the honey from Dr. Bear. / Foxy and Pounce are going to the car race. They will race against a tiger racer named Tex. #Camping Heroes / Two Agents and a Baby (March 12, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to camp with Kyle Woodpecker, Chef Rover, Gabby Parrot and Nurse Hen. But, Dr. Hiss plans to catch Foxy's backpack. / Jaguar brings his baby nephew to Foxy and Pounce. They want to babysit Jaguar's baby nephew without getting into trouble. #Cheesy Bread / Spies in the Well (March 19, 2009) - Salt and Pepper are trying to steal Foxy and Pounce's favorite bread and toaster. But, they have to ask Major Mooch and Kyle Woodpecker first while making a new invention, Cheese Spray. / The duo will investigate the wishing well before Dollar stealing the money. #The Good, the Bad and the Fox / School Fox (March 26, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to western town in Texas. They have to defeat Sweettooth at the Saloon after stealing candy. / Foxy and Pounce visit a school with kindergarteners and becoming new helpers. Dr. Bear will kidnap all kindergarteners before the duo stop him. #Blame and Glory / Voodoo Fox (April 2, 2009) - Foxy and Pounce are going to football game. But, Peppy and Jaguar are planning to make a new football team. Now, Foxy wants to be a football player and Pounce turns himself into a football. / Dr. Hiss is making a voodoo doll which resembles Foxy. He is playing with his voodoo doll to make Foxy go crazy. Pounce is trying to help her after she's out of control. #Flea-Bitten Fox / The Ultimate Solvers in a Comic Book (April 9, 2009) - Peppy and Jaguar will bring their pet fleas to make Foxy itchy. At the beach, Foxy is wearing her bikini and Pounce is wearing his swim shorts. Peppy and Jaguar's pet fleas get inside Foxy's fur and making her itchy. Pounce discovers his best friend is scratching her body. Nurse Hen is checking fleas from Foxy's fur and Gabby Parrot realized fleas are came from Peppy and Jaguar. Later, the duo found Peppy and Jaguar after their trouble. Foxy is using flea spray to make the fleas out and getting in her enemies' body. Pounce turns himself into a hair dryer to blow Peppy and Jaguar away. At the end, Major Mooch brings new fleas to Foxy. She wants to make friends with fleas, but Pounce is being serious about it. / Foxy and Pounce are reading comic books. And then, Giant is going to make a new magical comic book. The duo see a magical comic book to get inside. They will investigate the big world of Comic Book Land before Giant destroy it. #Heroes in the Hospital / Master Towers (April 16, 2009) - Major Mooch is having a headache, but Foxy and Pounce will cure him. They are taking their boss to the hospital. / Foxy and Pounce and the crew are going to make a new hotel, Master Towers. The citizens of Secret Oaks are allowed to go to Master Towers. #Seagull Havoc / Runaway Quarter (April 23, 2009) - Killon is planning to make an army of seagulls. Foxy and Pounce are going to stop him and his seagull army. / Chef Rover wants Foxy and Pounce to get a quarter. But, Dollar is going to catch the duo's quarter. Season 3 (2010-2011) # Season 4 (2011-2012) # Season 5 (2012-2013) # Season 6 (2013-2014) # Category:Episodes Category:Episode list